Back to Nature, Back to Battle
Back to Nature, Back to Battle is the sixteenth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Snakes, Trains, and Digimon and followed by Duel with the Deva. Plot Rika gives Renamon an energy drink, as she has been fighting a lot lately and might be tired. This is her first gift. Takato and Henry's classes are going on a field trip. Terriermon pretends to be a stuffed animal, and Takato distracts Miss Asaji by telling her that his camera is broken while Kazu, Kenta, and two of their friends sneak Guilmon on the bus. Calumon goes with them as well. When Miss Asaji falls asleep, Guilmon no longer has to hide. Kenta sings horribly on microphone, and somehow Miss Asaji stays asleep. They arrive at the campsite, and Kazu and Kenta offer to set up Takato's tent so he can play with Guilmon. Suddenly, a bloodcurdling shriek can be heard in the distance. While Guilmon, Terriermon, and Calumon are having fun, Takato and Henry track down the Digimon with their digivices, as it is small and they don't consider it a threat. Riley and Tally don't think of it as a threat either. At nighttime, Mr. Mori tells the kids a ghost story, but notices Guilmon inside the tent in the middle of it, and when Guilmon says he's hungry, he thinks Guilmon wants to eat him. While Guilmon is running with Terriermon and Calumon on their heads, Takato and Henry find the screeching Digimon: A chicken, Sinduramon. They decide to walk away from him to avoid a fight. Shortly after, Sinduramon absorbs Shinjuku's electricity, increasing his size. Hypnos runs on backup power and continues to monitor Sinduramon. The next day, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Calumon play with each other in the water. Impmon again expresses disgust for humans, although he hints at jealousy when he asks why they didn't invite him to play. When Takato asks him if he wants to play with them now, he says he doesn't want to, but Guilmon, Terriermon, and Calumon splash him, and he jumps into the water and chases after them. Henry says that some people or Digimon can't be honest about their feelings. After Guilmon, Terriermon, Calumon, and Impmon smash into a rock wall, Sinduramon appears. A possessed owl refers to Sinduramon as "The Deva", "Chicken of Vengeance", and "he who drinks of the light of man". When Sinduramon flies by, Guilmon and Terriermon run after him. Henry realizes that Sinduramon becomes bigger by eating electricity. Takato, Henry, and Calumon ride the bus to the place Sinduramon is headed: The dam, which has a hydro electric power plant. Absorbing electricity from it would make him unstoppable. Takato and Henry realize they shouldn't have ignored him before. Takato and Henry arrive at the dam as Guilmon and Terriermon are fighting Sinduramon. They digivolve to Growlmon and Gargomon. Initially Sinduramon has the advantage, but eventually Gargomon is able to damage him with Gargo Laser, and Growlmon shoots a Pyro Blaster at his back, knocking him into the water and electrocuting him with the electricity he absorbed, destroying him. The possessed owl returns to normal and flies away. Takato and Henry make Growlmon and Gargomon stand on their heads to dedigivolve. Notes *The antagonist of this episode is Sinduramon Quotes :Mr. Mori: No pushing, there's plenty of room for everyone! :Kid: But sir! :Mr. Mori: And plenty of room for your stuffed animals. At least I think there is. Do all of you have stuffed animals? :Kid: Not me! :Mr. Mori: Yeah, that's good. :Kid: Mine's a real animal, see? :Mr. Mori: Get it off of me! :Possessed owl: The Deva has arrived! :Takato and Henry: Huh? :Possessed owl: Hail! Hail to the Deva! He who drinks of the light of man and expands himself and looks like a ripe big chicken! :Henry: He who drinks of the light of man? :Takato: A ripe big chicken? :Possessed owl: Yes. The great and mighty chicken of vengeance that shall rule all of us. :Takato: Chicken of vengeance? Is that like kung pow chicken? :Henry: Why do you want to be ruled by a digital chicken? :Possessed owl: Because he is the Deva! :Henry: Well, can’t argue with that. :Henry: Hey, that fight was shocking. Category:Episodes